Life with the Demigods
by YngOGx1345
Summary: First fanfic. At age 13 Max Caulfield has the best and the worst summer ever (M for language and violence). No real update schedule... Just whenever I have a chapter written and edited in my journal.
1. Backstory and beginning

**A/N: First fanfic constructive criticism is nice and helpful so please don't be too harsh.**

Heyyy, my name is Max Caulfield telling you about the best and **worst fucking summer of my life. Now before I start this I need you to know I am not crazy, I do not have schizophrenia, and I don't do drugs. So just sit back and read.**

 **(A little backstory first.) At the age of 4 I was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. I have also seen some shit ever since then like dudes with one big eye in their forehead, and people with a lot more than two hands. I have been kicked out of every school since then imagine that constantly moving. Most of the time it is not my fault I just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. (Also did I mention that I can stop and turn back time with the flick of my wrist?) So my mom and stepdad (who may look intimidating but is actually really nice.) sent me to a boarding school for art and photography, Blackwell Academy for 7** **th** **grade , It was really fun the first day until I met the biggest bitch ever Victoria Maribeth Chase. She is so rich but such a fucking bully. But on the bright side I made two friends on the first day a really nice boy named Warren and a nice girl (whose bun resembles a cinnamon bun) who is very religious named Kate, she is just a fucking ray of sunshine.**

 **So about a month in we are off on a field trip to an art museum called: Jordan Schnitzer Museum of Art. So when I get into a fight with Victoria because she won't leave Warren and Kate alone I intervene and somehow I stop time and can still move but everyone else is frozen in place so I go behind Victoria and figure out how to unpause time and give her a really hard shove. When Kate and Warren see this they start asking me things like, "OMG how did you move so fast.", and "Did you just fucking teleport." I was so fucking confused. But I knew I was in some deep shit when the biggest fucking creep in the school Mr. (Jeffersit) Jefferson started walking towards us and he told me to come with him…**

 **A/N: Hope the first chapter was good, so please constructive criticism is greatly appreciated so please enjoy.**


	2. WTF is going on?

**A/N: Took some advice so this may be better than the first one. Please do tell me any problems it has so I can try and fix it.**

As I get up I see a look of fear on Warrens face so I tell him, "Dude I will be perfectly fine, see you in a few minutes." But his face does not change much so I tell Kate, "Calm him down for me, please?" Kate says," I will give it a shot." With that I am off with Jefferson. (Thinking back on it I should have just ran away screaming.)

As we walk I ask him, "Where are we going?" He just grins evilly like a predator catching his prey. Then he starts too talk in a low and menacing voice that sends chills down my back," Do you know what you did Miss Caulfield, hem, do you?" I say," No, I don't think so." Then we get to the underground levels and he seems to be getting taller, but no that can't be right so I play it off on my ADHD. But then I get really scared when his two eyes start to turn into one big eye in the middle of his forehead and he gets really fucking ugly. Then he starts to advance on me laughing maniacally. Then my ADHD kicks in when he makes a swing at me I manage to do I backflip. I get no time to revel in this victory because I am being pursued by a frickin' Cyclopes.

Then out of nowhere I see Warren come running up with Kate in tow and I scream," What the actual FUCK is happening, am I high or is that a fucking cyclopes trying to kill me?!" But I see Warren on his phone and he is talking about someone named Annabeth and Percy. I have no time to ask because Jefferson or what used to be him said," Little Demigod, by the time they get here I shall be feasting on your flesh!" By this point I was shaking with fear then I saw Warren and he had no pants on but instead of legs he had furry legs like a goat and no feat but he had hooves. By this point I was sure as hell that someone spiked my drink with LSD or that I ate the wrong mushrooms.

So I managed to stay alive for 10 more minutes but that was all I needed because from outta nowhere a god damn chariot? Burst through the wall and two kids get off and they take out swords and yell," Get in chariot," while they masterly maneuver around the Cyclopes and then with one thrust of a sword in the chest it dissolves into dust.

On the ride to lord knows where I ask," So who are you?" The boy answers," Percy Jackson."

 **A/N: Hope i did better in this part than the last part. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Father

**A/N: I have no central plot so please do give me an idea that is somewhat original, please and thank you.**

"Percy Jackson." The boy said. He said it like I was supposed to know who on earth he was. But at that moment I did not care, because I passed out on the spot. Luckily the blond chick caught me before I hit the ground.

I woke up Kate was spoon feeding me something that tasted oddly like waffles from the Two Whales. I asked her, "Where are we?" She just pursed her lips and shrugged. So I asked a better question, "Where is Warren?" She said, "Talking with that Percy just out of curiosity I asked, "How long have I been out?" She replied with, "Two weeks." I tried to get out bed and immediately collapsed. Kate came over to help but stopped short when I yelled, "I don't need help I fucking fine!" This time when I tried I clung to the wall for a support.

I went looking for someone, anyone I knew besides Kate but I couldn't. When Kate came running up to me she said, "The guy in charge would like to have a word with me." I thought _just great now I can get kicked out when I just woke up._ She pointed to this massive house and I went there. Now when I got there I saw a kind of chubby guy in Hawaii themed shirt and a guy in a wheel chair. I approach them and say hello the one in the wheelchair turns to me and smiles and says," Well, who might you be?" in a kind and sincere voice. I saw no reason to mistrust him so I told him," Max Caulfield." Then the guy in the Hawaii clothes huffs like he knows something and says in a lazy voice, "Not your nickname, your full name." How does he know that is not my real name? I am getting serious creeper vibes off this guy. So I answer him and say, "Maxine Caulfield, and how do you-"I stop short when he makes a can of diet coke appear out of thin air. He looks at me amused and says, "Well you should know it is impolite to stare, Maxine."

We talk for about 20 minutes and in that time I learn that the guy in the Hawaii shirt is the God of Wine(Which I took muck better than I thought I would) and that if the guy in the wheel chair decided to get up he would be a seven foot tall centaur(Which made me think I was seriously tripping balls) they also told me that I should be claimed by my parent tonight which confused until he told me that I was only half-human and that I was also half-god.

I eventually run into that Percy guy and make him explain a few things. By the time he is done explaining I learn that he has saved the planet 5 times alongside the blond chick whose name is Annabeth.

(Time skip)

So after talking around and getting basic knowledge of the place which is called camp half-blood, a horn blows from somewhere and everyone starts to move to the pavilion for dinner. There we got whatever we so desired. I got a nice waffle from the Two Whales and a drink of Dr. Pepper. So they tell me I have to sacrifice some of my food to the gods and I just pray that dad claim me quick.

After we eat we go to an amphitheater for the bonfire but suddenly everyone just stops and looks at me like I caught fire or something then I look above me and see a giant clock floating above my head. That is when Chiron turned and said, "We have a daughter of Chronos!(not the titan Kronos but the god, google it if you don't believe me) At that everyone started to get a little scared, but Chiron stepped in and said, "The God of Time, with a C-H not Kronos with a K, we defeated him 4 years ago!"


	4. Chapter 4

So big whoop my daddy is Chronos, the thing is since he was a minor god that you really hear very little about Camp Half-Blood had no cabin so I got bunked with the Hermes kids, which was not horrible in the slightest ( I was a little wary of the Stoll brothers they seemed a little sketchy.) So upon learning about my father I was reasonably pissed, I mean seriously 13 fucking years and not even a phone call or a birthday card. So for the time being I had to talk with Dionysus to see if he could make me a cabin, I quote and I quote, he said," Why don't you go screw off and ask those little upstarts you call friends to help you?" Now if he had been anyone else he would have been cussed out and the bitch slapped, but he was a god and I did not want to be a pile of ash or something of that nature, so I just walked away.

When I got back something was happening because there was a big circle forming around Percy and some big brutish chick that I believe is a daughter of Ares. Then I get close enough to hear her and she is saying things like, "I will never forgive you for disgracing my father." Then she charged him with a frickin' spear that was sparking on the tip. He just rolled out of the way and said, "You're still angry about that, I was fucking 12 and Ares was about to start a war among the gods and then the entire planet would be screwed!" With that she faltered and Percy knocked her spear out of her hand and held her at sword-point and said, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Clarisse when will you learn that you can't beat me anymore?" With that statement Percy just walked away toward, what's her name, Annabeth? And gave her a kiss then sat down and chatted away, so I decided to walk over to them and see if they wanted to help me build a cabin for Chronos ( even though I might have no demigod siblings). When I asked them that Annabeth's eyes lit up and she was all like, "Oh my gods, yes I will make you a freaking cabin, it will look frickin amazing." That's when Percy spoke up and said, "Maybe we can get a few of the Romans to help, we should take you to go see them someday, There is a portal around here somewhere, maybe later we can introduce you to them."

So yeah that was another great day at camp Half-Blood, I will also be starting demigod training tomorrow.

 **A/N: I have got a somewhat decent main plot now figured out, Will probably talk about it in the next few chapters.**


End file.
